Sherlock Holmes and the Great Game
by GravityOnEarth
Summary: John Watson is a Muggleborn wizard with loving and proud parents and an envious older sister. Sherlock Holmes is a Half-Blood wizard with a long line of Slytherin predecessors, a cold and steely father, and a brother who is, quite frankly, Slytherin's current golden child. They two boys meet, along with some other friends: the Marauders, Lily Evans, and Severus Snape. POTTERLOCK.


**Hai there. This my Potterlock fic: be warned, this is Gryffindor!John and Ravenclaw!Sherlock. Those who think Sherlock's a Slytherin or John's a Hufflepuff, please leave while you still can, though you'd be leaving a wonderful fic. Shippings will be revealed throughout the story. **

**Please note: this is THREE chapters. I'm making 3 chapter per page, like episodes. :D  
**

**So. Um. Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: King's Cross Station (Finding Platform 9 3/4)**

* * *

The day was September 1st, and all the first years were going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the first time. Among the first years was John Hamish Watson.

"Oh! My boy. I'm so proud. So incredibly proud of you. I love you. Don't forget to write. Send your letters with your owl. Wouldn't think there's a post station at a wizard school," Mrs. Watson chuckles. "I love you. We all love you."

John, wearing his warmest, cream-colored jumper, pushing a cart with a large trunk and an owl in a cage, was smothered by his mother's hugs. Quite frankly, he may have been the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Mum! Stop!" He laughs nervously, looking to his sneakers in embarrasment. "I'll be home for school on holidays. And yes, I'll write."

John smiles at his mother.

"Goodbye, son. Couldn't 'ave made me prouder. See you on holidays," Mr. Watson, with his wise eyes, says to his son. "Harriet?"

Harriet rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Dad? Oh. You. Bye John," Harriet says coldly.

"Bye Harry," he tries to crack a smile towards her, only to be met with a steely glare.

Being a Muggleborn, John was the first in the family to get his Hogwarts acceptance letter. His elder sister may have been a tad bit jealous.

A red-headed girl and a greasy-haired boy walk up to him.

"Hi! I'm Lily. Lily Evans. This's Sev," the fiery-haired girl says, happily. "You look lost."

His mother nudges him towards her.

"Bye, John. Think we'll leave now," His mother smiles towards him. Go make friends, his mother nags him in his head.

"Hi. I'm John Watson," he extends a hand out towards them. They firmly shake it. "And yeah. I'm a bit lost. I'm trying to get to… Platform 9 ¾?"

"So are we. Sev says to run through that column. He'll go first. Won't you, Sev?" she nudges him playfully.

"What? NO!" He retorts. Lily glares at him. Sev sighs, and submits. "Fine. For you, Lily. Always for you."

Lily smiles.

With great speed, Severus goes through the barrier. Lily goes through next.

Gaining momentum, John rams into the brick pillar on to Platform 9 3/4. He's made it alive.

The trio puts their luggage on a trolley, and climb aboard the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Compartment 221B, on the Hogwarts Train**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes, boy genius, has found himself a compartment to himself. Compartment 221B, to be exact.

"Oi. Mate. Can we sit 'ere? All the other compartments are either full, or have destined-to-be Slytherins," a boy with fine black hair says. He has a tall and lanky boy, and a boy with messy hair and thin-rimmed glasses by his side.

"Do what you like," Sherlock says, nonchalantly, looking up from his book. Sherlock was reading a Muggle chemistry book.

"I'm Sirius," the boy with fine hair says.

"Yes, I take it you are serious," Sherlock flips a page.

"No, that's my name. Sirius Black," he extends a hand. Sherlock doesn't shake it. Sirius withdraws his palm.

_Black. Andromeda Black, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, et cetera. All Slytherin names. Aristocrats, obviously. Purebloods. His entire family. The messy-haired one too. Both came in with a swagger. Tall boy may be Muggleborn. He has a definite awe in his eye. As if he thought he might never be here. Curious,_ Sherlock deduces to himself, observing Sirius.

"I'm Potter. The one-and-only James Potter," the messy-haired boy says proudly.

"Oh great. An arrogant prat," Sherlock mutters, glancing up from his book to glare at him.

"What did you say?" James says, defending himself. "What did you call me?"

"An arrogant prat. I can tell. The way you speak, walk. I can tell your whole life story, Mr. Potter," Sherlock boasts, matter-of-factly.

"Do it. I'd like to see you try. I dare you," James retorts.

Sherlock clears his throat.

"The way you walked in: eyes front, shoulders back, chin up, smirk. Aristocratic, rich, pureblood. That smirk. A bit of a prankster,"

Sherlock observes James.

"No. No. A big prankster. A total troublemaker. You shift your eyes, ever so slightly, as if you're waiting for some fun. You don't find it, you make your own. Obviously, you're going into Gryffindor house. Not hard-working like a Hufflepuff. I see your clothes are mended, ironed, and washed by house elves. Not a Slytherin. Not sly or cunning. Cautious, maybe, but not cunning or sly. You sure as hell aren't a Ravenclaw. No sign of creativity or wit anywhere," Sherlock continues.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" James stares unbelievably at Sherlock.

"I'm getting there. Don't interrupt me," Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Where was I? Oh yeah. No sign of creativity or wit anywhere. You're a terrible writer and artist. No calluses where a quill should go. Only one place for you, Mr. Potter. Ding ding. Gryffindor. You have the pride. The fearlessness. You have the loyalty and trust of a Huff, though. Mr. Black here probably trusts you with his life, even though you've only just met. You're an only child. No signs of hand-me-downs or anything broken or damaged. You're spoiled. Everything for you… on a silver platter. You look like a Quidditch player. Lean frame. You'd be fast on a broom. Seeker or Chaser?"

"Chaser. At least, that's what I want to be," James says.

Sherlock nods. "Your mum went to Hogwarts. Your dad too. As soon as they graduated, they got married. Your mum's a redhead. Was I wrong about any of that?" Sherlock shuts his book loudly for dramatic effect and smirks.

"Bloody hell, you're good," James remarks.

"Thank you," Sherlock smiles.

"How'd you know my mum's a redhead?" James asks inquisitively.

"I saw a long red strand of hair on your jumper. She hugged you when you left, most likely," he smirks again.

"I apologize for not introducing myself properly," he extends his hand out to Sirius. Sirius firmly shakes his hand. "I'm Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"James,"

"Sirius,"

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin,"

Remus looks uncomfortable. He's hiding something. He thinks I'll figure it out, and I will. Sherlock thinks.

"Can we sit here?" A redhead knocks on the compartment door. She brings with her two other boys. One with black hair, and the other a blonde.

"Yeah. Yes. Totally yes," James blurts out. He's turned into a lovesick puppy. Sherlock doesn't believe in love-at-first-sight. But if it did exist, he just watched James fall in love. Sherlock smirks at the soon-to-be couple.

"I'm Lily Evans," she smiles at all the boys she's surrounded by.

"I'm Severus Snape," says the boy with greasy, raven hair.

"I'm John. John Watson," the boy with a cream-colored jumper and blond hair says.

"James Potter."

"I'm Sirius Black."

"I'm… Remus. Remus Lupin,"

"The name's Sherlock Holmes,"

_Lily. Obviously James fancies her. Severus fancies her too. They stare at her green eyes. Probably a Gryffindor. Severus. Obviously a Slytherin. You can tell by his name. He probably stays up all night looking at books about hexes, curses, and potions. John. Hands down a Hufflepuff. No doubt about it,_ Sherlock deduces.

While James, Remus, and Sirius talk, Severus and Lily chat. That leaves Sherlock and John, on opposite corners of the compartment. Sherlock starts to reread his book. John begins to fiddle with his thumbs. He taps out "J-O-H-N W-A-T-S-O-N" in Morse code. Oddly, he also taps the letters "U-M-Q-R-A". Sherlock can't help but notice.

"What's U.M.Q.R.A.?" he asks John. John widens his eyes.

Everyone in the compartment goes quiet.

"It's nothing, Sherlock," John states. "Just bored."

"Oh," Sherlock replies. "But I don't think so. Not really. I think you were consciously doing it. It must have some significant value."

"It's nothing, Sherlock. Really," John says, staring at his eyes.

"If you say so… John," Sherlock says. It's the first time Sherlock says John's name. It's meant to be said. To be used by him. The way he says it. John.

A moment of silence rings.

"So… how are you?" Lily asks, awkwardly.

"Good," replies Sirius.

"Great," James says.

"Fine," Sherlock states. He glances up from his book to meet her green eyes.

"Fine, thank you," replies Remus.

"Good. Yeah. Good," Severus smiles at Lily.

"Fine, thank you for asking. How are you?" says a friendly John.

"Just fabulous, John," she smiles. "So, have we just run out of conversation ideas, or what?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! What house do you think you're getting into?" James says excitedly with a grin.

Sherlock snaps his book closed. He thinks this, at least, will be interesting.

"What are the houses?" John asks. Lily has the same curiosity. Of course, Lily's heard them all before, but Severus's praise of Slytherin had gotten in the way of hearing what he had to say about the other three houses.

"Well, there's Slytherin, for the cunning and sly. They're brilliant potion makers. They also have lots of experience in the Dark Arts, both with and against dark magic," Severus states. "I think I'd like it there, Lily. Maybe you'd be good there too."

"RUBBISH! Slytherin is full of cowards and villains. They're the bullies of Hogwarts," Sirius exclaims.

"I'd rather die than go there," James says. "The place you wanna go is Gryffindor. They're the brave and chivalrous ones. They're the heroes. They're the ones that go on to become Aurors. I wanna be an Auror. But first I think I'd be a Quidditch player."

"What's an Auror?" asks Lily.

"They're like the Muggle police," Remus says.

"What's Quidditch?" John asks.

"Only the most awesome sport ever! You play on a broomstick. Nothing beats flying through the air," James says cheerily. "But anyways. What house would you like to be in, Sirius?"

"Not Slytherin. Anywhere but there. My family's full of Slytherins, and they're the meanest, coldest, evilest people I know. I don't want to be like them. They're full of crap. I think I'd like to be a Gryff," says Sirius. James reaches across to hi-five Sirius.

"Well," started Sherlock, "My older brother Mycroft is in Slytherin. He's incredibly ambitious. When he graduates next year, he's going to run the entire Ministry of Magic. You know why? Because he's Mycroft, the favorite child. The beloved one that gets places. He has connections, Dad says. My dad's a Slytherin. Mum was a Muggle. She died after I was born. Suicide. I think I'd kill myself too if I were married to my Dad. He's terrible. Mycroft said he used to be a loving father. But ever since my mother's death, he's been a real jerk. My dad shows favoritism towards Mycroft. Mycroft looks like him. But I look like mum, so I'm a constant reminder that he killed her with his mean words, and his pressure on her. I think it was murder though. My father's steely and evil, but he's good at hiding his true feelings and intentions. Whenever we talk about her, he seems like he's going to either break down and cry, or punch a wall. Or Crucio someone. I don't want to be in Slytherin either. I can't be like Mycroft. I am not Mycroft. I am someone else. I think I'd favor Ravenclaw. They have the wits and the brain to succeed in life. Completely unlike Slytherins who use power and deception to control others. Not like a Gryffindor at all either. They're the ones who use courage and bravery to be placed higher above everyone. And definitely not a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws don't depend on hard work and honesty." Sherlock chuckles. "But then again, none of the houses are like the Hufflepuffs. They're nice sissies who are hard-working and honest and perfect and kind."

"God, Sherlock. I think you made us all want to be a Ravenclaw," Sirius smiles. "Wait. Moment of Ravenclaw praise is up. I'd like to be a Gryff again."

"Honestly, I don't know where I'd go. I think Ravenclaw," Remus says.

"Really? I bet you'd make a fine Gryffindor," Sherlock says. Remus has a faint blush on his face.

"Listening to all you guys, I think I'd be a Gryffindor. I want to stand up for others. I want justice. I know I'm brave, and chivalrous, and I know I'm a fighter. I know my own morals," Lily says.

"Yeah. Me too. My dad served in the Army. Had I been an ordinary Muggle, I think I'd join the Army too. I want to be my own person, yet want to follow in my father's footsteps. I'd also like to be a doctor. Do wizards need doctors? Anyways, I am brave. I am strong. I know I'm not weak or fearful. I want to have a great life full of adventure," John speaks.

_Wrong. You're an obvious Hufflepuff. Obvious. You can't get any more OBVIOUS, John,_ Sherlock thinks.

"Cool," James states. "Yeah. We've got doctors. Medics, really. Medics just administer and perform spells and potions to make the sick well again."

"Guys, we're almost there. Let's get in our robes," Remus says. Lily steps out of the compartment to give them privacy. She goes to a compartment full of girls. Two girls in that compartment are a young Molly Hooper and Sally Donovan.

The boys change into their Hogwarts robes. Lily knocks on the door.

"Done yet?" she says.

"Yeah," they all say. Lily walks in, wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

She sits in her original spot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Boats and the Illuminated Castle**

* * *

The seven kids chatter away until the train stops. There is a moment of absolute silence. A second later, the doors hiss open.

"Firs' years! Firs' years 'ere!" Hagrid yells.

The kids step out of their compartment, and follow the other first years.

"You're Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" a boy with an immovable smirk taps him on the shoulder.

"Yes. Yes I am," Sherlock replies with caution. "Who are you?"

_Trusting my gut, he's a Slytherin. Half-Blood, like me. He seems cynical. He's got issues. Anger issues, issues with his parents, issues with his family, just issues. He's full of himself. Not in the way James is full of himself. This boy is shorter than me, yet he has no self-control. He's used to magic, he's not in awe of the view of Hogwarts from a distance, yet he's delighted he's here. More deductions later. I haven't come full-circle to completely deduce this boy_, Sherlock deduces mentally.

"My name's Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. Well, really James. But really you can call me Jim. Or Moriarty. But honestly, I prefer Jim," Jim smirks. "So… I know you. How do I know you, you may ask? That's for me to know, and you to… deduce."

Sherlock narrows his eyes at the shorter male. Jim intimidates Sherlock, staring back at him, smirking.

"Bye bye, Sherlock Holmes," Jim says, smirking. He turns around, waving one hand, and sticking the other in his trouser pocket. He sits on a boat with a pretty girl named Irene and a tall, blond boy with a scar over his right eye.

"Sherlock 'Olmes'? Yer brother's in his 7th year, in't he? Mycroft, right?" Hagrid says. "Best be gettin' along. Yer class'll leave you."

Lily makes a gesture to Sherlock to come sit with her. In Lily's boat are Severus Snape and a mousy brown haired girl. Sherlock walks to the boat. John sat with James, Sirius, and Remus. Sherlock intuitively guessed that they would be great friends. They'd be an infamous group of friends.

Once everyone is set, sitting in their boats, they start moving, magically. Without any oars, the boats propel towards the luminous castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hullo," squeaks the mousy brown haired girl. "I'm Molly. Molly Hooper."

Neither of the boys makes a sound for a while.

"Boys," Lily scoffs. "I swear, no manners at all to a lovely lady. Hello Molly. We met earlier on the train, didn't we?"

Molly giggles.

"Yeah, we did," Molly smiles.

"This is Severus Snape. We've known each other for a while. Childhood friends," Lily gestures towards Severus.

"Before you ridicule me, giving me an introduction when I am perfectly capable of introducing myself, I was not rude. I merely did not hear her. She's very quiet, if I may say so myself. So. How do you do, Molly Hooper? My name is Sherlock Holmes," he says very rigidly.

It was then, when they heard his voice and saw his face lit up by the moonlight, that Molly and Lily took a fancy to Sherlock Holmes. He had beautiful raven curls, compelling cheekbones, and eyes the color of the sea after a storm.

"Er. Um. Yes. Sorry, what was I saying?" Molly mutters to herself.

"I dunno what you were saying, Molls, but we've arrived. And Hogwarts is truly beautiful, isn't it?" Lily turns around to look at the illuminated castle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HI THERE! It's me, GravityOnEarth. I would like to thank my supermegaawesome fanfiction beta "theconsultingtardisbananaangel"!  
**

**They have helped me in the development of the first three chapters. :D**

**So everyone, thank THEM.**

**RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE. THEY ARE WELCOMED WITH HAPPINESS. Free internet cookies and purple flying manatees to all. (::) -cookie. ^_^**


End file.
